Screaming Silence
by KnowayDreamer
Summary: Being kicked out of Beauxbaton was only the start of the secrets she couldn't keep. But what happens this quiet but dangerous witch is introduced to the top pranksters of Hogwarts? Mature audiences only. George X OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first story ever, so forgive me for any mistakes. Critisim is always welcome and encouraged. I own nothing except my own character and the shirt off my back. Hope everyone enjoys it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>If love is locked away, never to see another heart, does that make it any less pure? That is a thought that has crossed my mind for ages as I steps back into King's Cross Station once again. The feeling of the crowd around me gives a buzz of excitement in my veins as I wheel my luggage through the pillar. "We've arrived Veppie!" I pipe to my curious gray owl in his cage. He hoots with a rustle of his feathers. Everyone gives me looks of curiosity as I gathers my things to board the train. I stands at a small stature of 5'3" sporting a short tomboyish haircut. The thing that seems to catch everyone's attention nowadays is my short boyish haircut and gray eyes. My name is Errazib Krown, and I am greatly known as the girl that was kicked out of Beauxbaton my 2nd year. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to take me into Hogwarts, but has kept me on a tight leash ever since.<p>

'_Great. So everyone wants to stare at me ey?_' I thinks with a bit of annoyance. Every student stopped to stare at me and went on to whisper wonderful rumors amongst themselves. I can feel the glare from Lavender Brown as I makes my way down the narrow hall of the train.

"Hello again Brown. Plotting any better glares for me this year?" I ask with a smirk.

"Hi again Batty. I sure hope you find some friends this year. Quite sad seeing you mope around the school during the holidays." She swishes her hips pass me.  
>The words trickle from her mouth like a bubble champane on a holiday. I drop my glance to the floor feeling a bit hurt. The lump in my throat grows as I hold back the need to strangle her. '<em>Keep calm Krown. She's not worth getting the boot again.<em>' I think to myself as I grab for the first door avaliable. The door slides open to a vacant corridor. My heart slows to a sigh of relief. I place my luggage on the floor and Veppie's cage on the seat next to me, taking in the sight of the families bidding their children goodbye.

I always wondered how it felt to watch your parents and family send you off. The feeling that fills every inch of your heart as you wave at them and mouth your "I love you" through the train window. My thoughts bounce around my head as a knock is placed on the sliding door.

"Hellooo...hey are these seats..." I turn my head towards the door to see a tall, well built guy who ."...taken?..." His voice trails off, but the guy's smile is awkwardly intact. He had commanding aire to his posture making me feel a bit intimidated. "No they aren't taken." I say turning my head back to the window. He trotts in loudly managing his luggage into the storage above the seat. He settles into the seat with a smile, but I look away. He sticks out his hand in greeting.

"I'm Oliver Wood-"

"I know who you are." I say with a monotone voice. I rest my chin on my hand and continue looking out the window. I remember him very bitterly after all.

"You do?" He asks with a face mixed with shock and confusion. I peer at him from the corner or my eye. "Oliver Wood correct?" I take his hand and shake it shyly.

"One of your beaters hit me with a bludger last year during the team practice." His eyes grow wide remembering that awkward moment.

"Oh yeah. You're that Slytherin girl. I'm sorry again-"

"No need to be sorry. I'm Errazib by the way. Not that Slytherin girl." I say taking out a chocolate frog. He nods as Lee Jordan trails in backwards with his luggage. "Hey Oliver. Word around the train is that Batty is back.." He continues placing his luggage in the storage above his head, not noting my presence. Oliver flails his hands for him to keep quiet. I chuckle softly at the sound of Lavender's nickname being spread around the train. I move Veppies cage next to my foot and turn towards Lee. "Is that what they call me now?" A smirk slides across my face in amusement. Lee stops and looks down to see me smiling back up at him. His expression flashes to a look of shock as he looks over to Oliver for backup. "I tried to warn you." Oliver says with a witty smile. I reach my hand out to Lee and he shakes it hesitantly. "I'm Lee Jordan. You aren't going to pummel me are you?" He flinches at the touch of my hand. I laugh and respond, "Of course not. I'm Errazib, not Batty." I roll my eyes as I sit back in my seat. "So why haven't I seen you around before now?" Lee asks perking his eyebrow up. "I guess no one really takes notice of people with the nickname Batty. I spend most of my time in my house or the library really." I shrug and the boys nod in agreement.

"You aren't as mean as everyone puts you out to be." Oliver exclaims with a laugh.

"I have no reason to be really. I see rumors fly fast around the school."

"Is it true you punched a first year and blackmailed them into writing your transfiguraton report?" Lee asks with true fascination gleaming in his eyes. My mouth falls to a sour look and I take a sigh.

"No. I actually was _helping_ a first year with their report." The train starts to pull off and the tension in the room slowly melts away as I continue to converse with the boys. Laughs were passed around as stories of Oliver's Quidditch matches and practices were told with much enthusiasim on his part.

"So do you normally spend you year alone?" Oliver mumbles as he chews on some sweets from the trolley. I nod with my eyes falling out the window. _'They are going to judge me I bet._' I think in a sad tone. "Well you are nice for a Slytherin. You should smile more." He says with a soft tap to my shoulder. This causes a soft smile to inch along my face. "You know, Fred and George would enjoy putting a smile across her face." Lee exclaims quickly to Oliver. "I'm not one who fancies tom foolery all too much." I lie. "All the more merrier." Lee says as Oliver gets up to fetch them. I grab on to his robe with a swift tug. "Seriously there is no need for that." I say much to my panicking heart. He smirks and tugs back at his robe. "Don't worry. They are nice people. Trust us." He makes his way out the door. Lee laughs as my ears turning red from embarrasment. I sat in silence knowing that my serious face was just a mask trying to cover my secrets. It was only a matter of time before my new found friends would leave me as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...so that was a slow start, but I'm trying my best. ^_^ Hope this one segment doesn't cause you to discontinue reading. Reviews are always welcome. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **So I apologize for not updating as soon as I said I would. The library was the only way I was able to update now! *cries* I had some trouble with the internet and couldn't get to a computer any sooner. But now I'm back! Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, and more to come. Reviews & criticism are always welcome. **

* * *

><p>Lee pulled me to the middle of the seat and sat across from me as Oliver slides the door to the cabin with a laugh. "Here she is." He says waving his hand towards me then takes a seat by the window. I take a glance to the door to see the Weasley twins grinning their most friendly smiles. I have been a fan of their mischief since entering into the school, but I would never admit it to give them satisfaction. My eyes grew bigger taking in the sight of their height and red hair.<p>

"Word on the train is there is a witch with a stone cold face..." One of them speaks as he takes a seat on my left. "...and even colder eyes." The other one says following suit to my right. I automatically cross my arms and my eyes fall to the floor. I feel their arms touch my elbows, which in turn, causes my stomach to flop. They lean forward and peer at me curiously. "

My my what a shell this one is carrying." I hear the one on the right say.

"This is really unexpected of a Slytherin. What year are you kid?" The one on the left asks me with a nudge. "I'm not a kid. I'm a 6th year." I say, my eyes gazing

everywhere but to my sides.

"Same year!" They both say in unison. "I'm Fred." I look at my lap as a small box of ice mice is inched unto my leg from the left. The next box slides onto my right leg wrapped in a cloth and tied with a neat green bow. "And I'm George." The clothed box shakes slightly as if something were trying to get holes peaked through the box as what I guessed were breathing holes. My gray eyes fall onto Georges and all feeling is lost in my hands.  
>He looks away shyly to his brother as Fred pipes out, "Don't worry. Nothing will pop out of the box at you. Just make sure you aren't around anyone else when you open it." Fred says with a smirk. "I'm Errazib Krown." I say relaxing into the soft cushion of the seat.<p>

"Errazib...very unusual name."

"Why haven't we met before?" George asks swiping a few of Lee's Jellybeans.

"Hey George, close your mouth before an Imp throws a bug in there." Fred winks at me then steals a quick glance from me to George. I become confused by Fred's hints, so I just focus on Lee and Oliver's amused faces instead.

"Knock off you prat." He thumps Fred jokingly on the forehead with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand.  
>I can't help but giggle at the silliness of the whole meeting. I clasp my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter. "Well lookie there. Attaboy George. You've made her laugh." He nudges me closer to George with his elbow. My ears burn red like a bloodpop when I accidently place my hand over his on the seat. "Sorry." I say swiftly pulling away. His smile softens making the air in my lungs fill up like cotton in a jar. I dodge his gaze and look back to the boys having an intense conversation about the first Quidditch math of the year. This left George and I in awkward silence. Either he was pretending to listen, or he was just lost in his own thought. He breathes in a heavy sigh and tugs on a lock of my hair. I jump a bit to see him smiling innocently. "Why <em>do<em> people call you Batty? You don't seem anymore mad than Mad-Eye Moody himself."  
>"I was kicked out of Beauxbattons for excessive fighting...And not upholding the way of being a lady. I bit a girl's neck in a scuffle for my wand and one word led to another..." My fingers twidle together. Then a blush colors my face when I realize he was actually listening to me."...Rumor has it I take neck chomps out of people I have a bad taste for." I recall the rumor that caused my reputation to go downstream. No guy would ask me to the Yule ball, or even look my way. Every girl swore I was out for revenge when I tried to make friends, so I kept to myself through the school years.<br>"I feel sorry for the guy that makes you cross. You may take a nasty bite, and leave him neckless." He makes a funny face and clutched his neck causing another chuckle to escape.

An hour passed by as conversations flowed between everyone. "Finally we're here." Oliver says with a sigh of sky shades away to a murky gray as the steel wheel of the train come to a hault. Suddenly, as if everyone thinks on the same wavelength, we get up to pick up our luggage.

* * *

><p>Bodies bump as the sorrys and awkward smiles are fumbled between everyone in the small cabin. "Krown you should join us sometime. We need more pretty faces at the Quidditch game. Sad you're on the enemy side of the games." Oliver calls walking out. Lee bobs his head adding, "Ignore him. He doesn't mean it. At least not all of it." I reach for my bags, but the twins take them in protest. "Now now. We don't want our new friend straining her back on her first day back." Fred says while George helps me step off the train. "Merci." I say with a slight bow taking my bags. "Our pleasure." The sound of their voices in unison sends a tingle in my ears.<br>'_I wonder why I'm in such a panic...Damn. Forgot to put on the necklace again!_' I rebound in my head as I pull my wand out. They walk ahead with our belongs in hand. I slowly pace behind them slipping a necklace around my neck. The string feels as soft as a owl feather, but the small bottle at the end holds the true weight; the purple liquid swirling inside the bottle with a slow crawl. My wand touches the bottle casting a maroon shade to the once plum colored fluid. It is tucked away into my shirt, but I can still feel the cold glass against my heart. Slowly, my blood rushes through my veins much calmer than before, settling my nerves and thoughts. Wearing the necklace made me feel a bit sick, but I figured it was just from the butterflies I was feeling from earlier. It was an old family heirloom my grandmother had given me before passing away last year. My stomach does a flip as I approach the carriages.  
>The twins look at me with suspison as I climb into the back of the carriage. Fred sits across from me with Veppie at his side and George on my left. '<em>I am sure this term is going to go too smooth. But I don't think I would want to find out why.<em>' I think as I play with the box in my hands.

"Hey Zibby. You're looking quite peaky. Everything alright?" George asks poking me in the side.

"Yeah. Never thought you'd find our faces so repulsive." Fred says in a playful tone. My head pops up to see the two concerned faces. "Oh it's nothing. I'm just thinking of home is all." I lie with a sheepish smile.

"Miss the parents already?" He asks and my face drops in disappointment. Silence creeps over us once they realise it was a touchy subject.

"Sorry bout that." Fred's voice sounds quiet to my surprise, but I just nod back in ride ended on an awkward note once we arrived. With a flick of my wand my bags disappear to my room in the Slytherin house. I walk off without another word hoping I wouldn't get any closer to the boys. They watch my retreating back with ideas swimming between them. "Oliver was right. That is one shy girl I give you that. I give her a month. I'm sure she'll fancy some boy soon enough." Fred says to George while they start towards the Great Hall. "That shell isn't on that tight. I say three weeks tops." George flicks two sickles to him. "If she lasts a month, you keep the money."  
>"Something tells me we shouldn't underestimate her." Fred looks back one last time to see me searching for my owl. "She's a funny one."<p>

* * *

><p>The sorting ceremony and feast went about in a drag like usual every year. My stomach is filled with satisfying food as I make my way down to the Slytherin common room. The stone staircases feel rough against my skin as I slowly climb. The staircase shifts to the right with a soft jerk. I climb to the last stair in front of the cheerful painting of two elderly men playing wizard chess. The Giraffe walks through the background of a painting and I wave with a modest smile.<p>

"Evening Miss Krown. Welcome back to Hogwarts. Still keeping that mind as sharp as ever?"

"Yes sir. It seems like my books will be my friends again."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that. Word around the paintings is that the Gryffindor team captin has taken a fancy to you." He whispers low. I feel taken aback by the new peice of information. His opponent shakes his head in heavy agreement. I shake my head in amusement and decide to move forward to the common room. Just as I am about to say the password, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I recognize the flip in my stomach as I peek over my shoulder.

"Oh George. What are you-" I turn around to see Veppie sitting happily on his shoulder. His coal sprinkled gray feathers contrasted against the small yellow package lying in his beak. George smiles when he hears the owl's soft coos, petting him with his finger. "It seems Veppie here has taken a heavy liking to Fred and I. He didn't want to leave us. I figured I'd escort him to you." I extend my arm out and George does the same taking my hand in his. My pulse picks up when I notice George smiling back down at me. Veppie uses our arms as a bridge up to my shoulder. My hand is warm in his for a moment, but he pulls away in what seems like a sad parting.  
>"Thank you for bringing him. Quite an odd treat to see a Gryffidor standing outside the Slytherin common room don't you think?" I snatch the package from the difficult Veppie and keep my eyes downcast as I unwrap it.<p>

"Its quite an odd treat to meet such a nice girl belonging to such a nasty house."

"You'll find out in due time I'm not as nice as you think."

"Oh is that so?" He leans against the banister. I join him looking down at the staircases switch below us. "Bet ya' a Galleon you couldn't stay mad at me longer than a day. I'll strike when you least expect it." His chocolate brown eyes wander to mines mischeviously. "Deal. And no help from your brother." I call across the room loud enough to make an echo. Fred is walking back with a girl from Gryffindor I recognized to be Angelina. "Don't fret Zibby! I'm not the one tripping over trolls to save your owl." I look over at George in surprise.  
>"Some 5th year was planning on holding him captive. They heard it was your owl, so I figured I'd save you a fight." He shrugs as if it isn't a big deal.<br>"Now I see why he has taken fancy of you so soon. I owe you one."  
>"Oh don't worry, Fred and I took care of him. Free of charge."<br>Right on cue, Draco walks by with a injured Crabbe and shivering Goyle trailing behind. His head was bandaged and he held his stomach with a sickend face. He looks over at us in fear as Draco whispers the password softly out of earshot. His eyes screamed fear and apology as he attempts to avoid George's glare. The painting swings open and they fall out of sight once more. I look back at the firey redhead with much wonder.  
>"What did you do to 'im?"<br>"Nothing much. Just chased him near the Weeping Willow." We both laugh at the thought of the scene. He peeks down at me fiddling with a bag in my hand. I pluck the letter attached to the bag and hesistate to open it.  
>"What do you got there?" His eyes rest on the letter in my hand. I quickly shove it into the tattered woven messenger bag in front of me. "It's an ol' bag I've had since I was a child..." My arm is swallowed by the deep depths of the bag as I take out my chello. "You play?" I nod and place the instrument back in with ease. "I had a neighbor send it to me. It's a bottomless bag."<br>"That is quite brilliant. I'd love to hear you play sometime." He says with a twinkle in his eye. His arm brushes up next to mines making me feel even more shy than usual. I look away seeing that most of the students were already in their houses, with the exception of a rebellious few. "George! What are you doing by the Slytherin common room?" He looks past me to see Katie on the opposite side of the room. "Seems it is time to bid you goodnight." I say backing up a bit.

'_Why on earth do I feel so disappointed? You should have known he fancied someone already._' I roll my eyes in an aggravated thought with myself. George catches my cue. "Goodnight Zibby..." He gives a lock of my hair a small tug with a coy smile, then starts his way back down the stairway. I keep my eye on him until he reaches the last step, tripping in the process. Katie sends a cold glare to me as I wave back. My smirk spreads to a grin as I turn around hearing Fred's laughter across the room. The men look at me with knowing smiles and wise eyes. "Good night Krown."  
>"Trolley Treats. And a good night to you as well sir." I say with a bow. He gives a happy bow back and swings open.<p>

Once I am settled in the common room, I take out the letter that came along with my message. My heart races as I read the letter. It wasn't signed from anyone, but my instinct already knew who it was from. It was from Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

><p><strong>Well things are getting off on a start. My apologies again for the late update. I won't be on for probably another week after this chapter, so bear with me. Until the next chapter, thank you for reading! xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm back! I've been getting a lot of hits on this story, but no reviews. Eh. Maybe you guys can change that soon.  
>Review and critique please! ^_^ <strong>

* * *

><p>As if she were sitting next to me, her voice echoed in my head clear as day. My eyes scanned the rattled script.<br>_**  
>Krown,<strong>_

_**How are you parents doing? It has been noted that you will have been placed back in the inner securities of Hogwarts by the time you receive this letter. Lord Voldemort has given you the tasks written upon arrival, so it is expected for you to follow. Draco will keep an eye out to see you do as instructed. You know what the Lord has promised.  
><strong>_  
>Every ounce of blood in my veins pulsed with pure anger. The parchment is loud in my hands as I slowly crumble it in my palm.<br>'_How could she mock me like that? It is a matter of life in Azkaban and death by his hands at this point. I guess that is what I deserve after what I did to my own parents and kin._' My ear twitches at the sound of footsteps coming into the room.

"Evening Draco." I say throwing the letter into the fire. "

"What are you doing up so late?" He slides on the couch next to me in an alert mood. Much to my annoyance, I look to the window.

"Nothing. Just thinking." My voice wavers into a squeak. Draco feels the tension between us.

"You know I never wanted her to find out-"

"Does that matter in the end? They are blackmailing me Draco. There is nothing anyone can do."

"You know you didn't want to kill them. They were your parents after all."  
>I shift in my seat to face him. The glow from the fire gives Draco's features the true shadows of his stress. His eyes seemed weary and distracted. Swallowing back the lump in my throat, I manage to mumble, "What if I told you I did. That I had planned it all along." My voice drops to the back of my throat. I blink and the fire goes out leaving the room darker than normal. I feel Draco's hand rest on my shoulder in attempts to console me.<br>"You forget I've known you since we were kids. I know you were lying if you ever said such a thing. Pansy told me she heard you sobbing last term when everyone was asleep."  
>"That git was just hearing Moaning Mertlye in her sleep."<br>"Then why are you holding back a sob now?"  
>"Did your father tell you to feel concern for me now?" The voice whisping out my mouth sounded foreign to my ears. This voice snarled just now. It gave me a surprise how a few words ticked me so quickly. I focus my glance on Draco's shocked expression. It didn't seem like he had much concern of my health, but I knew it was all just for show.<br>"What does he want from you exactly?" Pulling the necklace from my neck, the liquid glimmers in the moonlight with a deep purple color. "I'm not sure quite yet. But the task will be clear in the upcoming days I'm sure."  
>He bobs his head in understanding, leaving the silence to say it all. It had to be done. No matter the consquences, I had to face Voldemort sooner or later. It was all for the sake of my skin landing in Azkaban in the end. I just wanted my life back.<p>

* * *

><p>A month passes by with a breeze with the exception of my sleepless nights. Upon finally meeting Harry Potter and his friends, thanks to the twins, I received the task of playing spy to their plans and conversations. The guilt of deceiving such kind people has eaten me alive. And since the beginning of term I have had to deal with the constant demands and reprimands from Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to behave. So walking into my dark Arts class bright eyed and alert was definantely out of the question. The last thing I remember was closing my eyes to blink myself awake.<p>

"**Miss Krown. Errazib Krown!**"

The voice sounded like it was a million miles away. I lift my head off my desk to a groggy view of Professor Umbridge's cherry pie face. '  
><em>Ugh. Defense against the Dark Arts. This class can't be anymore rubbish. When did I even fall asleep.' <em>Rubbing my eyes, I look down to see a puddle of drool collected on my parchment. Lee is on my right dumbstruck by fear.

"Please tell me you aren't asleep in MY class." She stands in front of my desk plastic smile and all. My head swings to the sound of her booming voice towering over me. Her giggle sends an annoying tingle up my spine. I sit back in my seat, cross my arms and put my feet up on the desk.  
>"Fine. I am NOT sleeping in YOUR class Professor Umbridge." Her smile tightens and her back straightens.<br>"I see you have a sharp tongue when there is an audience. Rebellion is never an easy way out." I look around to see the entire class peeking over their shoulders at our scene. Fred and George look at one another impressed at my bold behavior.  
>"You have been in my class sleeping, popping on your chewing gum, and causing disruption during my class long enough. Detention today. My office. Again!" She turns to pitter away to the front. A thought pops into my head suddenly. '<em>Oh no. Not that easy.<em>' Taking my blue peice of chewing gum out of my mouth, I flick it unto the back of her eyesore of a pink coat, sticking the landing in one try. Lee leans in with a whisper. "What did you do that for?" He asks curious. "Motion the twins." I whisper with ane excited grin. We both throw a peice of paper at the back of their heads one desk in front of us. They turn their heads in wonder. I smirk and mouth, "Watch and learn boys."  
>I snap my fingers softly just when Ms. Umbridge picks up a book to flip a page. Her finger sticks to the page without difficulty. Her eyes grow wide when she attempts to take her other hand off the back of the book. It too was stuck like glue.<br>"What is the meaning of this?" She mutters as she stomps to her desk to retreive her wand. Her fingers become glued to the page while she flings her arms. "Niiiiice." The boys say observing the frantic teacher sticking to everything she touched. I snap once more and the book falls gracefully to the floor. A popping noise fills the air as she unsticks from her desk. Her head jolts in their direction without a second thought.  
>"You two! Detention!" George's mouth drops open and gawks. "We didn't do it!" Fred says back in protest.<br>"Oh. Then point out who would be so clever to try a trick like this?" She waves the wad of gum in their faces. Lee and I chuckle silently as they peer back at me. They clentch their jaws to stare at her plump face. "Not going to speak? Fine. You can join Miss Krown in detention." She carries on with the lesson and George peeks back at me. I wink and take out another peice of gum. The taste of mischeif was sweeter than anything.

* * *

><p>Fred and George strut the halls to Ms. Umbridge's office feeling glum as ever.<br>"You know it's been a month. She has really turned the tables so far. I mean landing US in Umbridge's detention for the fifth time this week!" Fred says as George picks through his bag. "I was thinking the same thing. But I don't blame her for suspecting it was us after all..." He says matter of factly.  
>"What's the matter Georgie. Her wand got your tongue in a knot. Everyone can see how you act with her. Like just last week, you actually spent breakfast in the library looking for her!" Fred waves to Angelina passing by as they swurve the corner.<br>"I told you already! I was looking for her to look over my report!"  
>"Rubbish! Katie offered to help you!I don't see why you won't just admit it! Everyone seems to like her so far, with the exception of Katie, and she's even gotten Oliver interested in aquatic studies. Just stop being a prat and ask her out already! Before Oliver beats you to the-"<br>He stops in his tracks to see me talking to Oliver outside of Professor McGonogall's office. He pulls George back around the corner. I drop all of my textbooks and Oliver bends down to help me pick them up.

"She says you all will be serving detention with her this evening." George searches through his bag to pull out his latest invention. The Extendable Ear.

"Nice moment to try it out" He whispers throwing it near my foot. They put the other end of the string between them and eavesdrop.

"Thanks for the headsup. I don't think my skin can stand anymore scarring." I reply with a faint smile.

"I regret introducing you to the twins now. It seems like they are having a bad influence on you." He jokes. A fit of laughter overcomes me.

"They? Influencing me? Pssshhhh." I wave my hand at the ridiculous idea. I take out a licorice wand and chew on it happily. "I actually dragged them in this madness with me."

"You have a massive sweet tooth I see. Have you been to the Honeydukes Sweetshop in Hogsmede?" He clears his throat. I notice his feet scuffing the floor so I stop chewing for a moment. "Wha cha gettin at Oli? Spi' 'i out." My mouth full with licorice didn't hide my heavy irish accent. I already knew what he wanted, but I honestly didn't want to hear it. I look down by my feet to see an ear resting behind my back foot on a string. I shift my feet to keep it out of Oliver's sight. "Well I guess it's now or never then. I just wanted to know if you'd ever like to take a trip to Hogsmede with me. You know... a date to get some ice cream or something." Hearing it out loud was even worse than hearing it in my imagination. His eyes wander around to the floor seeing something by my feet. Shifting my weight to the other foot, he struggles seeing what the object was. George leans in closer eager to hear my response. "I'm flattered Oli. But..."  
>"No no, I understand. It's alright. I figured you'd say that." He gives me a playful punch in the arm with a fake laugh. I look down at my watch to see that I was running late. "Look, I'm awfully sorry. I have to go." I rush past him with my eyes cast down on the floor. He grabs my arm and wheels me back in front of him. "I just want to know. Is there another guy?"<br>"I really don't think thats any of your business. Now once again, I'm late Oliver. Goodbye." I feel a sharp pain shoot up my arm to see Oliver still holding my arm. He catches the sight of a huge scar on my right forearm. Oliver lets go but moves closer to me. "Krown! What happened to your arm?" His voice filled with alarm, made me snatch away. "Nothing. It's just a scratch."  
>To my relief Fred appears at my side pulling my sleeve down. "Zibby! I told you to meet us at Umbridge's office ten minutes ago!" I feel an arm snake around my shoulder. "Oh Fred you should know by now she can never reach places on time without us. Hey Oliver." George says taking my textbooks from me. "Hey guys. Well I just finished telling Errazib that Professor McGonagall would be serving your detention today." They both sigh in relief. Fred takes my bookbag with one swoop, and places my arm in loop with his.<br>"Great! I don't think I can take anymore standards..."  
>"Especially with perfect skin like ours." George jokes. His smile was even brighter now than it was last week in the library. He bothered to find me in the aquatic creatures section of the library to help edit his report on The Goblin Rebellion of 1780. I smirked at the thought of us looking over his long and detailed report. The sun made his red hair glow with his handsome smile.<br>I'm snapped out of my daydream with the sensation of the boys lifting me off the ground; their arms looped with mines escorting me to McGonagall's office.  
>"Lost in a daydream..."<br>"Bless her little heart."  
>"Perfect timing lads. I was suspecting you weren't going to show."<br>"Ohhh but we owe you one..."  
>"Especially since this was the fifth time..."<br>I open the door to see the Professor sitting at her desk. Her body slumped in disappointment when her eyes fell on me.  
>"Errazib, you know I can't keep saving you. You and the Weasleys have been causing much stress on-"<br>"Professor it is actually all my fault. They had nothing to do with the disruption today." My eyes shift to the floor tracing the swirling pattern of mermaids on the maroon rug. I hear her scuffle through the desk drawers. "Well if it that is the situation, you two are free to leave. Ms. Krown you will be organizing the books by subject and by hand tonight. Professor Snape also told me to tell you fifty points from Slytherin for your inappropriate behavior." She hands me a thick book with the names of all the books that needed to be found and put back in their place. I couldn't help but groan because the book was awfully thick. The leather binding on the spine felt rough against the tawny yellow pages sticking out from the cover. "Yes ma'am." I don't make eye contact as I exit the room. I feel everyone's eyes trail my back, giving the tension in the room more thickness. Mr. Filch guides me into the dimly lit library mumbling how much of a mess I've been causing. Closing the door behind me, I take a deep breath. '_Well lets get started shall we? No point in dragging around here._' I take out my bookbag and begin pulling books out with a slam to the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I've been gone for a while due to some weather problems. Thanks to everyone for the story alerts and faves! ^_^ Your actions are not going unnoticed. I hope everyone hasn't forgotten about me since the last update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>An hour into organizing the library books, my eyelids were beginning to drop. The moonlight peeked from behind the clouds shimmering against the star filled backdrop. The oak desk behind me has books piled high above my eye level. I give a small yawn while dragging the ladder along the Legal section with a soft grainy noise coming from the wheels.<p>

'_Damnit Krown! How on earth did you get yourself into this? You know you should be in their spying on Harry and his friends, but you purposely land yourself here! In detention!_' My hand runs along the smooth spine of the books and stops on a title that catches my eye. _**Family trees and infamous weeds**_ read the title in bold red letters.  
>'<em>Hmm.. interesting.<em>' I open the book to find family trees drawn and mapped out along the pages. Long histories were written on many of the infamous and dark hearted members of the trees, detailed and unforgiving. with a sense of urgency I flip to the K section without second thought.  
>The air in the room becomes still as my finger stops on my family name. I glance down at the small tree to see it tracing back to my great-great-grandparents. My eye falls open my mother and father's name and the year of death marked in with a quill. The tree might have been small, but the history of the family took up two pages. A small smirk spreads across my face as I read about my father, Lorcan Krown, and his work in aquatic studies.<br>_  
>The Krown family has always been known, to many in the wizarding world, to be one of the noblest of pureblood families with much passion and focus for the aquatic studies of the creatures of the deep in the muggle world as well as our own. Locran Krown has been known for his skeptics and riddles against the muggle legends of the Loch Ness monster... <em>

It was something we all loved to do. My mind trails back to our summer trips to the muggle world catching the odd creatures of the deep and jotting down notes, comparing them to our own sightings. I smile to myself and look out the window to the Black Lake. My gray eyes held a flint of joy seeing the water dancing under the moon. But as the text continued, it took a turn for the worse without warning.  
><em><br>It is best not to be fooled by their name. The family has taken turns under He-who-must-not-be-named in spite of their "picture perfect" family cover. They were to await trial at the ministry before they were all murdered. Many suspect it was the youngest of the group, Errazib Krown, but evidence was never found linking her to the crime. The victims in the family were Locran Krown (father), Aleena Krown (mother), and their twos daughters Crissima and Videe (ages 22 and 16).  
><em>  
>The hairs on my neck suddenly raised against the collar of my jacket. Numbness ticks through my bones like a subtle explosion. My mind races and flashes the memories of the night of their murders.<br>_  
>My eyes wake to cold blood collecting at my feet and the lights were flickering against a lifeless body in front of me. Just a moment ago my mind was wrapped in a milky warm trance. Everything was great before the foggy veil was lifted from my eyes to the scene before me. I blinked a few times to see if I was just caught in another nightmare. My eyes pace against the green wallpaper scratched and painted with red splatters. It was silent in that moment. Deadly silent. I shake my head to get rid of the fuzzy feeling that had clouded my mind moments before. 'What happened just now?' I think to myself. My sisters sit on the broken brown couch in front of the fireplace in what appears to be a peaceful slumber. Mum was sprawled on the floor. Her warm brown eyes were now staring right past my soul. Father was face down lying at my feet breathing in gasps of air."Mum? Dad?" I say quietly as I notice the crimson liquid gathering quick at my feet. Without another thought I fall to my knees and turn my father over. His face was twisted in pain. My hands fall on the deep wound in his stomach, open and raw. Quickly my wand is hovering above him, but I stopped at the touch of his hand on mines. "You will remember.." And with those last words, his chest expelled it's last breath. I sat for a long moment not able to recollect anything from that night. My ears screamed for laughter, music, words, or just any small sound from my family at that moment. But all the house screamed back was pain stricken silence. And I never felt more alone. Since that time I never took a moment to cry. Since the memories of what happened that night have been engrained in my mind with no chances to be erased.<br>_**  
>SLAM! <strong>I close the book as the pain in my chest snapped me back to reality. A small tear trickles down my cheek while I manage to hold down a sob. The fury building up inside me makes my jaw grab. I take the sleeve of my school sweater and swipe it against my cheek, catching a tear in a embarrased jerk. On the way back down the ladder I hear Mrs. Norris meows echo against the walls of the library. I land to my feet with a thud careful to place the book on the desk with the other "Restricted Section" books. I gather myself together knowing someone was now standing behind me. Chances are it was just Mr. Filch checking to see if I skipped out of my detention.

"Need any help?" a voice says behind me. My heart skips a beat as my voice rebounds a thought. '_Eep! that doesn't sound like Mr. Filch at all!_' I spin around catching a smirking George, but no matching Fred at his side. My eyes try adjusting to his face in the dim lighting with a bit of difficulty, so I step a bit closer.

"I thought you...but...yes...but- Professor let you and Fred off!" I say to my surprise.

"She did, but I insisted I help you. We have been a bit of an influence..."

"Oh. Well where is the other shoe of the pair?" I poke my head around the corner of the bookshelf expecting Fred to pop up.

"I made a deal with him. I'd do his share of detention and mines if he finished _our _homework." He looks down at me with that familiar glimmer in his eye, then walks past me to pick up a pile of books. I rush over and pick up the large pile of Restricted books. He catches my nerves jumping inside and gives me a look of suspision.

"I'll take these. You can finish off the Reference section." My hand waves to the small Reference book stack. George gives a coy smile stepping in my way.

"I came to help and that is what I'm going to do. Help you. Unless you are perfectly fine making your way to the Restricted Section in the dark. I can tell you're eyesight isn't all that great you know." He places his warm hands under mines futher increasing my anxiety. I stand paralyzed with overwhelming emotions as his eyes peer into mine.

"Errazib?" I thought my name sounded tender and soft when he said it, but I just assume it was because we were in a library.

"Yes?" I ask so low it was just faint of a whisper.

"I don't mind holding hands, but can you move yours so I can take the books?" He asks back in whisper. I look down to see the pile of books sitting atop our hands. Pulling my hands away with a jerk, he takes the pile into his hands. I clear my throat then continue walking forward to hide my flushing face. '_I guess this is proof enough that I am in likes with George now. Way to make things even more complex Era!_'

* * *

><p>My stride was fast compared to George's long slow walk. With every step echoing under his shoes, several patters sang back from me in return. Despite that fact he walked beside me with ease.<p>

"You know you don't really fit your name. I don't find you too bizzare at all."

"Which is exactly why my name is Errazib. My parents decided to humour themselves." I say rolling my eyes.

"I wouldn't take it as an insult..." His voice trails off once he turns his head.

"None was taken." Hiding the smirk off my face was becoming more and more hard as we made our way to the back of the library. The Restricted Section looked ominous since no light reached up to this point. All the air in my chest slowly dimished the closer we got.

"You scared?" George teased. Of course I took his joke personally. I stop in my tracks, turned to face him, and scowled.

"Now what on earth makes you think that?" My mouth twisted to an arrogant frown.

"You're shaking."  
>Sure enough my hands shook even though I was gripping onto my bag for dear life. I snort as I give a fearful giggle.<p>

"Pssshhhh... I'm not afraid of the dark! I just can't see all too well. Professor did tell me no magic until I finished sorting the lot." He laughs at my false courage.  
>He nudges me forward. "Well lets see if you can follow the rules then. I'll be right behind you." When I step into the dark aisles, my shaking becomes more vigorous. Without delay, a bright light fills up the shelves. My shoulders ease a bit of tension when George stands next to me for some reason.<p>

"Professor McGonagall said _you_couldn't use magic. She never said I couldn't help you out with it now did she?" He exlaims in a sing-song voice. The books levitate to the desk near his side and he stands over me. "You never told me McGonagall is your godmother. That would explain why she's so hard on you." His hand ruffles my hair.

"Of course. Just like I never told you that I was formally a brown headed frilly girly girl either. Some things are better left unsaid."

"But why would you hide it."

"I have my reasons. How'd you find out anyway?" I duck from under him to climb the ladder. He lifts the _**Family Tree...**_book then hands it to me. His gaze falls to the clipping in his hand.

"You do look ravishing with long hair." My eye grow wide with fear.  
>Snatching the picture away I climb the ladder out of his reach. The picture shows me with long, rustsy red-brown hair wrapped in a braid. The title under it read my name and the date of my trial at the ministry. I remember taking the picture three days after my familie's death.<p>

"Look...Erazzib... I'm not here to dig in your head, but I do believe we can't have too many secrets if we are going to be friends." His says, holding out his hand to help me back down the ladder. '_It's best to clear some things into the air. He was nice enough after all to come to you with these wonders instead of spreading them like everyone else._' I think assuring myself. He takes my hand keeping an eye on the ladder so it wouldn't wobble.  
>"Like I said. I have my reasons for everything. And right now, you are honestly making my choices a lot more complicated."<p>

"Since things are so complicated why don't you start explaining... like... what happened to that lovely hair of yours. And why you are wanted in Azkaban." He steps closer to me as he reaches around me for a book. We begin to place the books back in their places letting our shy movements do most of the speaking. With my eyes closed I ramble out the truth with a monotone voice.  
>"Colour changing charm. Had to cut it since the trial with the Ministry last year. Keeps me unrecognized. Anything else?"<br>"Will you please let your guard down and trust me?"  
>"Only if you tell me a secret..." I hear George tense up. For a moment silence falls between us so I look at him. He pats on the desk for me to join him. A warm comfort flutters through my body once he smiles at me.<p>

"Ok. So I fancy this girl here at Hogwarts, but I think she's in ties with Oliver Wood."

"Oh no believe me. Oliver is still single. But if you fancy this girl, why don't you just tell her?" I chuckle and turn back to sorting. A few more moments pass before he speaks again.

"Because I want her to get to know me, just as much as I want to know her."

'_He's probably talking about Katie Bell. How could it not be? She's so...friendly with everyone and happy._' I roll my eyes annoyed with myself finally.

"I mean if you like Katie that much, do some activites with her that she enjoys. Like knitting or something."

"Why would you think I'm talking about Katie?" He says confused.

I reach for the last book, noticing his hand resting on it. Just when I was going to pull away he grabs my hand to pull me against the bookcase. His hand covers my mouth . I couldn't help but flail in a panic. My back stiffens as he leans and whispers in my ear, "Keep quiet. I'm not going to do anything to you." and the light from his wand goes out. A wind seems to sweep over us once George moves his hand from my mouth. He motions for me to stay quiet as another light glows from the end of the bookcase. It is Mr. Filch following Mrs. Norris through the bookcases. He is mumbling to the cat with a angry face ready to catch whoever he was looking for.  
>"Damn Weasleys always running around the school making a mess...oh yes...He's getting a pain of punishment this time...Mrs. Umbridge will not be pleased...Wait until I get my hands on him." I look to George who grins mischeiviously at me.<p>

"Why are you trying to hide? In plain sight!" He leans over to whisper in my ear again.

"Invisibility Spell. Professor didn't really give me complete permission to be here." Mrs. Norris quietly stalks closer to us. I opened my mouth to yell, but he covers my mumbles again, and presses his body against me to let Filch by. George's heartbeat picks up out of tempo with the rapid thumping in my chest. I give him one look and he nods back knowing exactly what I was thinking. He swings me around to the other side of the aisle. I stop to see Mr. Filch looking around as Mrs. Norris sits and stares at me. He throws a couple of books in different directions causing the startled cat to flee and Mr. Filch to freak out. I lift the spell making myself visible with a yelp.

"Ah! Mr. Filch you startled me!" The old irate man turns to look at me, bewildered and upset to see me. He swings his lantern to see me in a better light. Mrs. Norris scampers over to rub against my leg. Her purrs run to my spine.

"My apologies for the books. You gave me startle sir. So I hid..." I hurridely pick up the books George threw around. Once I'm done, I step back with my hands behind my back scared that George was stuck in a corner.

"Mhmmm... Have you seen those twins sneaking around tonight Krown?" with those words, I feel George put his hand on mines as sign that he was safe.

"No sir. I'm sure they are off in bed by now. What happened?"

"Found some salamanders crawling in the halls. Thought one of them dropped them in hopes of catching Mrs. Norris on fire. You know how they like to pull their pranks."

"Oh those are mine! They must have crawled out of my bag when I came in." I lie. Conjuring up a small jar from my bag I start towards the exit.

"Krown!" Filch's wiry voice rings in on my ears.

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you for not hitting Mrs. Norris." I give the cat one last pet and beam.

"No problem. Goodnight sir."

Once I take in the sight of the empty hall, the salamanders mentioned earlier appear. Guiding them into the jar was easy once some pepper was sprinkled into the jar. The blue color of the fire surrounding them gave a beautiful glow. I packed them away for later use. The same wind from earlier seems to wisp passed my ankles.

"George? Did you make it out with your skin?" I whisper more to myself than to him. I jump at the sound of George's voice behind me.

"You owe me a secret now. Filch would of had your skin if he caught you with me." he says amused. I take a risk and intertwine my fingers with his. I expected him to pull away, but he just held my hand with a firm grip.

"Walk me back..."

"Oh come on...that's not fair and you know it."

"Walk me back and you'll get one." I tease, pulling him into a walk. "Why don't you call me Zibby like your brother? Or Krown like everyone else."

"Because I like your name. Unless you want me to call you something else..." He makes a funny face pulling away.

"I go by no other name unless I'm in ties with another..."

"Well since we are getting closer I'm strongly insisting you don't eat anything offered by any of the guys near the holidays. Unless it's me of course."

"Oh and why is that? Love potion plans are circling already?"

"Yes. And I'd be bloody brutal to see you in love and all, but not with the ones I hear planning it." We make our way near the Slytherin Dungeon once we make our way down the stairs.

"Thanks for the heads up. Meet me in the Music Classroom on the fifth floor tomorrow after lunch will ya?" Looking into his almond brown eyes makes me want to melt. Here I a barely knowing George, and still I felt like he knew me like the back of my hand.

"It's a deal." His fingers run through my coal black hair tugging on a lock, giving me a grin to die for. I reach up and do the same feeling my other hand let go of his. I step back realizing I was being too forward with him. My sheepish smile says it all. He whispers a goodnight and begins to leave. I turn to the stone wall about to say the password to the common room.

"Is she pretty?" I twirl around to see George looking at me with a look on his face. It was a look of admiration. He turns away quick and begins to walk away. He mutters what sound like "Beautiful." after he tosses me a bag. I open the bag to see a small horn-like object resting quietly under a peice of parchment.  
>'My George your handwriting needs improvement!' I think with a giggle. It read:<p>

_Dearest Erazzib,  
>Fred and I have made a new product that may come in handy when you get into a pickle. It's a Decoy Detonator! We got pretty sick of seeing you getting picked on, so we figured we either help you run away or help you fight your battles. Just make sure you don't drop it until you are ready to use it!<em>

_Much love,_  
><em>Fred and George <em>

I feel giddy witnessing the scene in my head of George squabbling with Fred over what to write on the parchment. My eye is glued on the scribbly writing in wonder of how they knew I was in any danger at all. If George did reflect the same feelings I was developing for him, my choice to follow the Dark Lord would be hard. With one last blink I make my way down to the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! :] And if you have any questions or critique, don't be shy! <strong>


End file.
